


Things Peter Loves

by Percygranger



Series: Dom!Peter Series [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: BDSM, F/M, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has fun indulging his kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Peter Loves

Peter loved tits, whatever the name. Breasts, bosoms, boobs, knockers. He loved the way they looked and felt, the way they bounced when he hit them, turning pink and red and purple. He loved the fact that everyone had them. El’s weren’t extremely sensitive, unlike some women, but she was surprisingly willing to try new things in bed. He’d done so much to her and her pretty, soft breasts. He had had her sit topless in the dining room while he switched her with a thin, stripped tree branch. She had gasped as the tip dug into her nipples, but stayed in position, so willing to please. The pink lines the switch created had turned into a more general blush that made him smile in satisfaction.

 

He had other fond memories, as well. Tying her up, arms immobilized in some rather decorative loops (he could appreciate art of a certain kind), the ropes squeezing her breasts until they were thin ovals, turning darker and darker as he let the time pass. He had gotten a few amusing squeaks out of her when he tapped lightly on them with a hairbrush.

 

Most of the time, he contented himself with kneading and pinching them through her clothing at home, or, if he felt the need to bring her down a bit, twisting them until she relaxed into the pain, and asked so sweetly for more.

 

Now that he had Neal, too, things were getting interesting. Neal had the most exquisitely sensitive tits he’d ever seen on a man.

 

The first time they had sex, Neal gasped at just the brush of their chests (El having had her turn with him first, at his direction. And God, he’d loved seeing his wife use a double-ended dildo on Caffrey’s ass. El was so hot when she dommed for him). He flinched a bit as Peter squeezed his nipples between his thumb and index fingers. They had discussed this beforehand, of course, seeing if their kinks were truly compatible, but the reality was so much better than what he’d imagined.

 

“Peter…”

 

“You trust me, right?”

 

“Yeah, it’s just-“

 

“We’ve discussed this, Neal. Either you give me control here or we call this off for tonight. We can be vanilla, but is that what you really want?”

 

“…Okay, okay, just, we’re going slow?”

 

“I’m not going to push you too far. We’ll work up to the heavy stuff, just like we discussed.”

 

Neal breathed deeply, then said, “Alright,” And then let himself go, relaxing so quickly Peter was almost alarmed. A bit tempted, as well. He abided by his word, though. Really, could any dom call himself worthy if he did not stand by his words?

 

So sensitive, Neal whimpered as the pinches became firmer, and cried out when Peter bit them, sucking them into his mouth and then clamping down behind the areola. Peter backed off after that, satisfied at what he’d discovered tonight. He was looking forward to exploring this, seeing how far he could go, how much Neal could take as his training progressed. Thinking of the future… Peter could make it a competition between Neal and El. The thought of both of them kneeling, looking up at him attentively, weighted clamps swinging on their chests, or squirming through the day after he has them smear some menthol gel on their dark, pretty nipples every few hours… Peter nearly came on the spot. He kept himself under control, though, and called El over to ride on Neal’s red, restrained cock as he used his new sub’s loosened ass. He cherished the groans he pulled out of them; El’s from pleasure; Neal’s from overstimulation as Peter brushed those poor, bitten, gorgeous nipples with his fingers.

 

“The things I’m going to do to you both,” He groaned, and came, lost in the feeling and the sight of his lovers, his subs, his.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://collarkink.livejournal.com/1682.html?thread=3179154#t3179154) on the White Collar Kinkmeme.


End file.
